


Now he knew

by hawksea



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksea/pseuds/hawksea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie didn't know how Tyler couldn't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now he knew

When Jamie heard that Tyler was coming to Dallas he was less than enthusiastic about it. He had always tried his best in his career to judge people on the person they found and not what the press wrote but with Tyler he couldnt get past the kid who had so much talent but continued to spoil it by basically being an idiot. If it was even that Tyler had tried to change the public impression of him Jamie would have given him a chance but the thing was Tyler didnt even seem to care so to hear he was being added to his team where he would more likely than not stir up trouble was not something he was looking forward to dealing with. It had been Jordie who had convinced him to text Tyler during the off season because Jordie was everyone's big brother and someone with the sort of open heart Jamie would love to have. He had told him that if Tyler turned out to be everything that Jamie thought he was that he would join in on the making Tyler's life hell until he shaped up but he knew Jamie would want to get his information first hand so he bit the bullet and sent him a text. 

"This is Jamie. Welcome to the team. Let us know if you need anything before you arrive." he'd sent one night while he was lazing on his bed. Jordie had been on his back about getting on with it for the better part of a week since the announcement had been made and Jamie hated to admit that putting it off was just delaying the annoyance. 

"Thanks! Really excited to start!" Jamie had received in reply a few moments later. Surprised that he'd had a response so quickly when it had been a weekend night and he'd expected that Tyler would have been out causing trouble somewhere he found himself texting back. 

"Looking forward to having you. Will be a change of pace I imagine. We're a bit more laid back than Boston I imagine." still friendly Jamie thought but he wanted to make it clear that Tyler would be expected to work and not party every night. 

"I need it." was the short and surprising reply that came to that. Weird Jamie had thought but by then Jordie had arrived back home with their late dinner so he left his phone to go and grab some food. His brother was the best as he'd known Jamie had been nervous about Tyler coming to had declared a night of pizza and playstation to take Jamie's mind off it some. 

It was a few days later when Jamie was trying to find something in his room that he realised he hadnt texted back to Tyler. When it was off season Jamie almost avoided his phone because anything he needed to know would either be emailed to him or Jordie would let him know and frankly unlike most he hated always being attached to his phone and that a little object meant he was always on duty. He thought back to how strange Tyler's text had been as it didnt sound like the party boy Jamie thought he knew so he texted back with a quick question mark to allow Tyler to expand. 

"Sorry was just in a weird place. I'm coming down next week to look for apartments. Dont suppose you know of any?" Tyler had replied clearly wanting to change the subject as they texted back and forward for a while. 

"So let me get this straight. Not only are you picking up this guy who you hate and dont want on our team but you've arranged for him to move in upstairs?" Jordie laughed when Jamie told him of his and Tyler's conversation that night. 

"Well he maybe isnt as bad as I first thought," Jamie conceded and when Jordie laughed again he muttered "Maybe. I didnt say I actually liked him yet but he's maybe not awful either."

"Aww you like him." Jordie giggled. "You love him. You want to move him in and look after him."

"Jordie shut up and go get us food its your turn." Jamie fumed. His brother was amazing most times but he also could be a complete brat a lot of times too. 

"Yes Captain. Whatever you say Captain." he saluted and before he was out the door he called over his shoulder "Jamie you could be good for Tyler. Try to not balls anything up."

Jamie spent most of the rest of the time before Tyler arrived reading up on his stats. No it was not stalkerish Jordie thanks very much. He just wanted to try to give the guy a fair time and if he knew as much about the good hockey player Tyler was and could improve to become he thought he was less likely to focus on the bad press he seemed to bring with him. When it was time for Tyler to be picked up from the airport, another thing Jordie had found amusing but it just made sense so Jordie can shut up, Jamie despite himself was actually looking forward to meeting him. They had texted back and forth much more than Jamie was used to texting anyone and Tyler actually seemed to be looking forward to his trip and the move. 

"Hey!" Tyler greeted Jamie when they found each other inside the airport before he pulled him into a strong hug. Jamie was not touch adverse but hugs at first meeting were unusual so it took him a few moments to catch his bearings. 

"Erm hi. Good to see you." He stuttered when he removed himself from Tyler's arms. And oh there was Tyler's trademarked grin which had began to haunt Jamie. He had seen it so often in pictures where Tyler was getting up to trouble it was difficult to see it directed on him. 

"Let me just grab my bags and then i'm all yours!" Tyler grinned and Jamie wanted to tell him that he could stop smiling anytime he felt like it. Not that it was having any impact on him at all. 

When they arrived at Jamie's building, well now Jamie and Tyler's building, Jamie parked and helped Tyler with his luggage before taking the lift to Jamie's floor. The keys for Tyler's were being stored at his for convenience and Jamie wanted to offer Tyler a rest and a drink before showing him upstairs. Jamie had originally just planned on being in his home for a few minutes, just enough time for Tyler to catch a breather after his flight, he certainly hadnt intended to still be there hours later and for him to be laughing with Tyler when Jordie returned home. Jamie had been absolutely kicking himself for judging Tyler. He normally was the first to remind people to keep their minds open but he'd been the first to judge Tyler. Though to be fair to him this Tyler was nothing like the guy he'd expected to find. This Tyler seemed to genuinely love being able to make Jamie smile, had actually complimented him on his laugh which wasnt something Jamie had ever had before and actually seemed shy rather than the loud drunk Jamie thought he knew. This Tyler had only been in Jamie's life for a few hours but Jamie already seemed to have a place in his heart for him. A fact which had not been lost when Tyler eventually went up to his own apartment and Jordie literally tackled Jamie onto their couch sitting on him to make him stay still. 

"Want to tell me again how much you dont want Tyler to be in Dallas?" Jordie laughed poking Jamie in his ribs. 

"So I might have been wrong," Jamie shrugged and knew he was blushing. "He's ok."

"He's ok" Jordie mimicked in a high pitched school girl tone. "Jamie you've got a crush on our new teammate!" 

"Shut up." Jamie responded and yeah great come back Jamie he realised kicking himself again. Tyler had only been in his life a day and he was already losing his ability to snark. Jamie needed to sort this out more than he had originally planned to sort out Tyler. 

A few weeks into the season and things between Tyler and the team, or Tyler and Jamie, were going from good to great. Jamie had gotten well and truly over the fact that he had seriously misjudged Tyler and honestly he couldnt see where the Tyler the press wrote about came from because he certainly wasnt here. Sure Tyler enjoyed a night out with the team and much to Jordie's amusement had encouraged Jamie to come along on more than one but he would have a few drinks, dance a little, chat to people who wanted to chat to him but he was always careful to avoid cameras and always went home with Jamie when Jamie had been wanting to leave. Jamie could admit that maybe he was slightly falling for him a little and he was really loving that he was in his life. Until one night when the guys had gone out and by the end of the night there had still been no sight of Tyler so Jamie decided to head upstairs when he got home. He had knocked on the door and when there was no answer was about to leave until he heard Marshall on the other side of the door. Jamie thought this was strange because when Tyler was home he was with Marshall. Jamie had joked that they should look into getting Marshall a staring role in the team so he could go on away trips as much as Tyler loved his dog. Using his key to open the door, yes Jordie he had a key because it was useful for him to keep the spare and no Jordie it was not because they were co-dependent already, he made his way into the apartment. 

"Tyler?" Jamie called softly while he petted Marshall's head. Yes Jordie he loved Marshall but that did not mean he loved his owner. As Jamie made his way through Tyler's apartment and into Tyler's bedroom the sight which greeted him was one Jamie never wanted to see again. His fun loving and ready to grin at anything Tyler was huddled into his pillows crying his heart out. The sight broke Jamie's heart because his Tyler never deserved to cry and Jamie was at once wanting to kill whoever or whatever had done this to him and also really wanting to give into his body screaming at him to go and hug Tyler. 

"Jamie? What you doing here?" Tyler startled when he saw Jamie standing still at the bedroom door. He tried to wipe his tears from his eyes but Jamie guessed he knew it was too late and that he had already been caught crying. 

"Oh baby." Jamie sighed and giving into his instincts he climbed onto the bed and pulled Tyler into his arms. "Whats the matter darling?"

"He was right." Tyler hiccuped trying to stop crying. "I am useless. Stupid always doing stupid things thinking stupid things. Just stupid"

"Wait. What?" Jamie asked wondering first who the he was and how quickly he could punch him for making Tyler feel that way. 

"Doesnt matter Jamie. Nothing matters." Tyler told him with a breaking voice but he was working his way into cuddling Jamie which was one thing at least that Jamie was grateful for. 

"You matter baby." Jamie told him gently petting his hair and trying not to spook him and feeling braver as Tyler wrapped his arms around him added. "You can tell me anything you like whenever you're ready. I'm just going to sit here for now and when you want to talk just let me know."

They were still wrapped around each other when Tyler fell asleep. Jamie had been running his fingers gently through his hair when he heard the gentle sound of Tyler's snoring and glancing over at the bedside table he saw it was almost one in the morning. They hadnt had an early start the next day so Jamie gently pulled a blanket over them while trying to not wake Tyler. He could have left the room he guessed but that might have woken Tyler and sure Jamie could admit it he had not wanted Tyler to wake up alone the next morning because Jamie wanted to try to get him to understand that whatever was happening he was safe with the team, in Dallas and especially with Jamie. 

The next morning a crash and swearing woke Jamie up. He rubbed his eyes and realised that Tyler was not beside him anymore so he left the bedroom and went to investigate the noise. What he found made his heart melt even more as a very sleepy Tyler was trying to work his new coffee maker while burning what looked like toast under the grill. Jamie realised that his eyes were still slightly red from all the crying he had done but he actually looked like he had slept and Jamie was relieved to see that he looked slightly calmer. 

"Hey." Jamie greeted him walking up to the coffee maker and fixing the problem Tyler was having. He had the same one and no Jordie again not co-dependent just good taste in coffee makers. 

"Genius!" Tyler exclaimed shyly smiling up at Jamie. Biting his lip he added "Hey i'm sorry about last night. Sorry if I made you worry."

"Tyler you dont have to say sorry because I care about you and I meant what I said. Whatever you have bothering you I promise to help if I can or at least listen to you. We're teammates thats what we do." Jamie told him honestly. Even if he didnt have feelings for Tyler he was the Captain of the team. It was his responsibility. 

They ate their breakfast in an easy quiet. Tyler leaving Jamie to do most of the cooking because he admitted that he was the worst cook but had wanted to do something nice for Jamie. They spoke about their plans for the week as they only had a couple of games to play so other than training and the odd promotional event they had a quiet week and as this was not a regular occurrence they were both looking forward to it. After breakfast they played some playstation and Jamie made some noises about going back to his own home only for Tyler to suggest they played another game. Frankly if Tyler wasnt going to throw Jamie out then Jamie has happy to be going nowhere for a while at least. As night drew in and Jamie thought about really going back to his apartment Tyler looked up at him and began to talk. 

"Did you really mean that you'd listen to anything I had to say?" he asked quietly and Jamie put down his game controllers so he could give Tyler all his attention. 

"Tyler whatever you need. I'm here. Not going anywhere." he told him gently and waited patiently for Tyler. 

"Brad called last night. He hadnt spoken to me since the trade. I thought he was calling to say hi but he was calling to tell me i'd left things behind in Boston and should he send them to the next guy I force myself on. Its true though. He knows its true. Look at last night. You had to stay there because I was so pathetic and its stupid. I am always messing up." Tyler began and once he started it all came rushing out. Jamie had tried to break in but Tyler wasnt really listening so he had let him continue. Tyler told him about all the times he had found himself to be pathetic because the smallest amount of attention he received would have him doing crazy things just to keep it. He told him about how he had tried so hard just to be liked but the fans and team obviously hadnt needed him nearly as much as he needed them because why else would they trade him. He told him that he knew he was repeating things here by keeping Jamie's attention on himself. He told him that he drank so much because he disliked himself so much it was an escape for him. Worst of all for Jamie was when Tyler started to cry again when he told him that he couldnt understand why Jamie wanted anything to do with him and that Brad was right he was unlovable. As Jamie listened to all this he wanted to hurt Brad and stupid Boston for ever making Tyler feel not good enough and he swore that he was going to make Tyler start to see that the Tyler Jamie knew was worth everything in life and everything he could ever want. 

"Baby I just want to say one thing and that is that you could never force me to want to spend time with you. I love it Tyler. I love when you laugh. I love how much you love Marshall. I love when you smile. Its one of my favourite things. Whatever Brad said is a load of nonsense and i'm going to do my best for you to believe me in that Tyler. You're so good and you deserve so much." Jamie promised him wiping tears from Tyler's cheeks. "You're never going to feel this way again Tyler. Not if i've anything to do with it. And i'm your Captain so its kind of my job so i've everything to do with it." 

Tyler sat in silence for a few moments when Jamie told him that. Jamie hoped that he'd not gone too far. It wasnt that he'd proclaimed his love for Tyler, and yes ok Jordie you are right it was love, but he'd not gone too far from it. He wasnt going to take back anything he'd said though because he meant every single word. He was going to do everything he could for Tyler to realise how special he was both on and off ice and that he was loved not only by Jamie but perhaps especially by him. Eventually Tyler glanced up at Jamie through his lashes and smiled at him. 

"Jordie told me that when I arrived I should trust you. He said you'd be good for me. I think he was right." Tyler told him blushing, which was a very good look on Tyler, and Jamie was about to groan about the fact that Jordie had been talking about him until Tyler cut off that train of thought by cupping Jamie's cheek in his hand and bringing their lips together. 

The next morning when Tyler and Jamie walked into training together Jordie looked up from his stall and broke into a grin. Walking over to his brother he punched him in the arm before he grabbed Tyler in a headlock. 

"Hey!" Tyler protested laughing. 

"You're dating my brother. I get to do this to you." Jordie laughed before he looked at them both and grinned. "I knew you'd be good for each other. Called it!"


End file.
